Rewrite ${(5^{-4})(5^{8})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{-4})(5^{8}) = 5^{-4+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-4})(5^{8})} = 5^{4}} $